In recent years, television receivers including high-resolution display devices have been considerably used as television receivers receiving high-vision broadcast, data broadcast, or the like. Such television receivers are configured to display content such as data broadcast, data of program tables transmitted simultaneously with high-vision broadcast, or the like and execute interactive operations based on the display in order to realize various functions. Technologies capable of realizing such interactive operations using remote control devices included in display devices have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-157284) discloses a technology capable of displaying a screen of a television receiver on a remote control device so that an interactive operation can be performed while the screen is viewed.